


A Special Message From Derek Hale

by HausOfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Famous Derek, Gay Derek, M/M, Secret Relationship, derek is in the closet, mentions of past fake relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3037361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausOfSterek/pseuds/HausOfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles remembers every detail that has brought him to this moment. It’s why he believes in fate. If he hadn’t met Lydia Martin in the third grade he never would have spent years pining over her. If that hadn’t happened he would have never had an excuse to talk to her, and they would have never become friends.</p>
<p>Without Lydia’s influence Stiles wouldn't have ended up in LA.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically, what everything boils down to, if Stiles had not met Lydia Martin, he would have never met Derek Hale. If he hadn’t met Derek Hale, he would not be crying himself to sleep the night before his 29th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Message From Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and just did it.
> 
> This was not beta'd. All mistakes are my own,
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters on the show.

Stiles remembers every detail that has brought him to this moment. It’s why he believes in fate. If he hadn’t met Lydia Martin in the third grade he never would have spent years pining over her. If that hadn’t happened he would have never had an excuse to talk to her, and they would have never become friends. Without her, who would have helped him through his sexuality crisis during their senior year of high school. Sure, there was Scott, but you can’t talk to your best guy friend about wanting to have sex with other guys without there being some awkwardness. 

 

Without Lydia’s influence Stiles would have ended up being deputy for the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department. He definitely would not have considered living in LA. He wouldn't have wanted to report celebrity news on tv. Lydia wanted to work with celebrities. Can you imagine the dirt PR managers in Hollywood know? 

 

Basically, what everything boils down to, if Stiles had not met Lydia Martin, he would have never met Derek Hale. If he hadn’t met Derek Hale, he would not be crying himself to sleep the night before his 29th birthday. 

 

\----------

 

Lydia was an amazing PR specialist. She worked hard and was just plain good at what she did. She got a job working with one of the most prestigious PR managers in the business, Kali. Kali was tough and, to be completely honest, a little scary. She had multiple A list celebrity clients including but not limited to the likes of Jennifer Blake, Caitlin Williams, John Parrish, and of course, Derek Hale. After about a year of working with Kali, Lydia quit. She wouldn’t say why. She said that she had to protect the a client’s privacy. Stiles argued that if she wasn’t working for Kali anymore that this mystery person wasn’t her client anymore, but it didn’t work. 

Less then a month later, Lydia started her own PR firm, and took most of Kalie clients with her. To celebrate Lydia’s success, Stiles got her completely hammered. She may have let a little info slide that night. It was nothing major. All she would say was that two of Kali’s biggest clients were both in the closet, and in a PR relationship. Pretending to date one another to avoid scandal. Lydia did not agree with the practice. That is why she left. 

Stiles started in the celebrity news business. For some strange reason, people really liked him and he had a great “On-Screen presence”. Before long he was hosting his own talk show on E!. Now that it was Stiles’s turn to celebrate his success, Lydia threw him a party. Only the best of the best were invited. That was the night Stiles met Derek Hale. That was also the night that Stiles learned that Derek was one of the clients that Lydia told him about. 

 

\----------

 

If you ask Stiles, he will tell you that he is very composed when he is drunk. He would say that he doesn’t make stupid or irrational decisions. But, hey, this was his party. He just become one of the youngest talk show hosts in the nation, and he was going to be stupid. If made too much of a mess, Lydia was there to perform her PR magic, so Stiles wasn’t worried. He was not expecting to wake up naked in bed the next day. He wasn't expecting Derek Hale to be in bed next to him, and he definitely did not expect Derek to be naked. But it happened any way. 

 

It was weird. He hadn’t even met Derek before that night, and know he knew him in a very intimate way. It felt like it was more than sex. Stiles may have been smashed, but he still remembers most of it. He remembers talking after. The two just layed there talking about anything they could think of. They stared into each other's eyes as the spoke. Derek told Stiles about his fake relationship with Jennifer Blake. It was never something that he wanted to do. He was not ready for the whole world to know that he was gay, but he didn’t want to lie. To say he was in love when he wasn’t. He felt pressured from Kali and Jennifer. He wanted to make them happy and he couldn't let them down. He had already let so many people down before. Stiles told him things too, about his mother, and how his friends and family reacted when he came out as bi. Thankfully almost everyone was awesome about it. There were a few assholes at school, and his dad is still a little confused about what it means, but overall it’s been ok. 

 

The next day was awkward. They didn’t really talk at all, and Derek went home almost as soon as he was fully awake. They didn’t see each other for a few weeks after that, but Stiles dreamed about those eyes every night. 

 

\----------

 

Derek had a new movie coming out soon, and he was going to be on Stiles’s show to talk about it. Stiles was dreading it. 

 

The actual interview went great. They talked about the movie, and things didn’t feel very awkward. It all went smoothly. The producers of the show loved the segment with Derek. They told Stiles that the two had strong chemistry, and the even joked that the should have Derek on every episode. 

 

Stiles was hanging out in his dressing room still in awe over the fact that his experience with Derek didn't ruin the interview. He heard some commotion outside of his door. He knew instantly that Lydia was out there. Her voice had that special tone that she uses when she is trying to get someone to do something. He swore that even her facial expressions have a noise. A few moments later there is a knock on his door. 

“Come in,” he says as a spins in his chair to face the door. 

The door opens and he sees Derek being shoved into his room. Stiles watches Lydia slam the door shut, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Derek looks awkward and a little scared. 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime. With me. Maybe?” Derek stammers as his gaze moves to the floor. 

 

“Derek Hale, are you asking me on a date?” 

 

“Yes. But no one can no. Not yet.” 

It is not ideal, but it’s something. Stiles has been gone on Derek for weeks, and maybe things will work out in the long run. 

“Ok.” 

 

\----------

Three years later and they are still together and no one outside of family and Lydia knows. Stiles ‘unofficially’ moved into Derek’s house about a year ago. Technically Stiles has his own house. 

Stiles is turning 29 soon. In four hours to be exact. All he can think about is that he is ready to be settled in life. He is happy and in love. People should know. He has been thinking about it a lot lately. He and Derek have been fighting about it. As much as Stiles loves Derek, and as much as he knows that Derek doesn’t feel ready to come out, Stiles wants Derek to come out. He wants people to know the truth. And that’s what he tells Derek. The two start shouting and saying things that they know will hurt one another. Then Derek leaves slamming the door behind him. That is how Stiles ends up crying himself to sleep the night before his 29th birthday. 

\---------

Stiles sleeps in the next day. He doesn't feel like dealing with anything, but he can’t ignore the alarming amount of texts and missed phones. Most of the texts are just telling him to go onto YouTube. A few people even sent links. He sighs and walks over to the desk where his laptop is and sits down to watch whatever this video is. The first thing he sees when he gets to youtube Is Derek. It’s the number one trending video with almost two million views The video was posted on Lydia’s official youtube page that she uses to share news about clients. The video is called ‘A Special Message From Derek Hale’. He clicks play. 

 

Derek is sitting in what looks like Lydia’s home office and he is wearing the clothes that he was wearing when he left last night. There are a few seconds of silence before Derek starts to talk. 

 

“Hi. So, I have a story of sorts. Um, I’d say that I’ll start from the beginning, but someone I know always tells me that everything that happens in life is building up to something else. And I think that it’s true. I mean, if I look back at my life, all of these small decisions that I have made in my life have led up to this. I wouldn’t be here today if i hadn’t fallen and broken my arm when I was five because that caused something else to happen, which caused something else, and so on and so forth. Now here I am rambling. Which is something I never do. But, back to the point. Three years ago, I met someone. I fell in love instantly. I was embarrassed about it, how fast I fell in love. I never planned to act on my feelings, but Lydia Martin made me. And because of that, I have spent the last three years with the most amazing person ever. I found everything I ever wanted in a person. More than I ever wanted. Someone who is kind, who cares about others unconditionally, who is funny and smart and amazing in every way possible. Someone who is there for me I need someone-” 

Stiles is staring at the screen. He doesn’t know what to think. He feels like he is having an out of body experience. He even zones out for a few minutes. When he is able to bring his thoughts to the video he watches and smiles as he listens to Derek still listing what he loves about Stiles. 

“So, all of that is why I have something that I want to ask.” The Derek in the video takes a deep breath. “Stiles.” The voice is not only coming from the video, but also from behind Stiles. Derek had returned sometime while Stiles was watching the video. Stiles turns in his chair and sees Derek wearing a suit and down on one knee. 

“Will you marry me?” Derek says in sync with the video. 

\----------

Stiles Stilinski believes that everything happens for a reason. Everything that happens is leading up to something else. It builds. The smallest thing in life can be the cause of the biggest and most important moment in life. Just look at Stiles. A small crush in the third grade led him to marrying Derek Hale. Who would have thought? Certainly not Stiles. Maybe Lydia. Lydia knows everything. Stiles suspects she may secretly be psychic, but that’s a different story.


End file.
